21st CENTURY DIGITAL GIRL
by Kristine93
Summary: RenxAnna Sort of a songfic... Anyway, Anna's the cold daughter of a wealthy man and Ren's... Well, the bold annoying boy that cleans her garden. Better than it sounds. My first songfic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king.**

* * *

21ST CENTURY DIGITAL GIRL

Anna Kyouyama was the eighteen-year-old daughter of a millionaire. Her father was a businessman and was most of the time traveling around the world and at that time Anna was left alone in the big two-stored house with expensive furniture, modern technology and a bunch of loyal servants. The girl had anything she wanted; she was in an elite high school and had lots of rich friends just like her. She had had many boyfriends and was sure she was going to have even more in future. She was "the wealthy daddy's little girl" and was taking a really good care of her appearance…

* * *

'Dad?' Anna got off her queen-sized bed and ran to pick up the phone. If she was a nice student, she would've had been up half an hour ago, so she had to make her father think she was almost ready to go to school.

'_Good morning, sweetheart! How's my princess today_?' the voice in the phone asked.

'Very good! I'm preparing to go to school!' she picked up a hair-brush from her enormous dressing table and started brushing her long golden hair 'How's mom?'

'_Not very well. But they take care of her in the hospital. She'll be fine_.'

Anna's mother was drug addicted. She had been that way for years. Then she got divorced, moved in another city and left her daughter with her father. And now she was in hospital, because she almost got herself killed. Anna didn't really care. She didn't care about anyone. She was just fine the way she was – she didn't know how to love, but had anything she wanted.

Anna talked a little more with her father, then hung up the phone, finished brushing her hair, dressed and made herself up very carefully: eye-liner, eye-shadow, lipstick, perfume, rouge and so on, and so on… She was wearing short jeans, long black boots, a "Gucci" bag and deep blue top with one shoulder-strap that relieved her abdomen.

_I __got breast implants  
paid by my boyfriends  
I got a botox injection under my skin  
I only play with sex but I don't let __'__em in_

Anna walked downstairs, barely noticing the luxury around her, then had a few bites of her hearty breakfast that could feed an army or two and went outside in the gigantic garden. May be the garden was the only place she really liked in the whole house. It was full of different exotic flowers, trees and bushes. There was a large fountain in the centre. Anna's favorite spot. She liked standing near it, closing her eyes and feeling the tiny drops fall one her face. She didn't really know what attracted her that much in that fountain, but it didn't really matter. It was just one of her few sentimentalities.

Anna walked down the little path towards the limousine that was waiting for her. She was so lost in thoughts that she barely noticed where she was going and it wasn't a big surprise when she walked straight into someone, casing them both to fall on the ground.

'Watch were you going!' a voice snapped and a boy around the age of twenty stood up, dusting off his clothes.

'You were the one in my way!' Anna hissed as she stood up and took a better look at the lad. He was slim, yet muscular, tall and really hot. He had inky hair that was freely hanging down, barely touching his shoulders. But what really impressed Anna were his eyes. They were the most unusual color she had ever seen. They were bright gold like the eyes of a tiger, with long black eyelashes surround them.

'What are you looking at, princess? Don't you have somewhere to go?' the boy picked up a broom and a dust-pan. He was obviously the new cleaner. Yet she couldn't help it but think there was something very aristocratic in him. The way he walked, the way he talked, his voice, his manners, his… eyes. It was pretty hard to look too long in those pools of molten hot gold. There was fire in them, that was kind of scary…

'Hey, princess, stop staring! You have to go!' the cleaner waved a hand in front of her eyes, making her come to her senses.

'Huh!' Anna held up her nose and walked pass him.

'Snob.' The boy murmured, continuing his work.

Anna got into the limousine and took a look at her long fake nails. Luckily, none had broken when she fall…

_I got fake nails  
don't answer e-mails  
I am a silicon valley walking on two legs  
what's the price of the world __I__ can write a check. _

As she walked in the school, many people turned around to stare at her. She was used to that attention. After all, she was one of the most popular girl in the whole school. She felt a small smirk forming on her face as she approached her boyfriend.

'Honey!' Anna tapped a tall boy with long brown hair on the shoulder. He turned around, a large smile immediately appearing on his face as he leaned forward, giving her a long kiss on the lips.

'Good morning, Anna.' Hao put his hand around her shoulders possessively. A moment later Anna's friend Pirika and her brother joined them. The sibling were both Ainu, with light blue hair.

'You're almost late.' Pirika noted, hugging Anna and kissing the air near her cheek.

'I know, I know...' Anna did the same and they parted. 'Anyway, where're Lyserg and Chocolove?'

'Somewhere around...' Pirika shrugged. 'Probably chasing each other.'

'Lyserg's your boyfriend. How come you don't know where he is?' Anna raised an eyebrow.

'Well, do you know where Hao is at least half of the time?'

'No, I don't, but Hao is very independent. Can't say the same for your boyfriend.' Anna noted, making the other girl sulk.

'How's your mummy?' Horo asked.

'Not very well, I guess.' She answered with a shrug 'I gotta go now guys. See ya!'

With that she kissed Hao on the lips and the air near Pirika and Horo's cheeks and walked away.

_C__ause __I__'m a 21st century digital girl  
I don't know how to love but I live in this world  
my daddy is a workaholic millionaire  
my m__u__mmy's on drugs, but I don't really care  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!!!  
_

After school...

'You guys are coming to my place, right?' Anna asked as they walked outside of the building and towards her limousine.

'I can't, honey, I... have... something to do.' Hao said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'But you promised!' Anna sulked and hit him lightly on the arm.

'I really can't. Don't be mad at me. I'll make it up for you! I swear.' The brown-haired boy asked and after a moment of thinking Anna finally nodded. 'Thank you, sweetie. I'll call you, ok?' he gave her a peck on the lips and disappeared.

'Oh, well... And you?' she turned towards Horo, Chocolove and Pirika and Lyserg, (who were making out).

'I'm coming.' Horo announced. Pirika pulled away from Lyserg, making him groan, and nodded his head as well, before her lips were captured once more in a kiss.

'Ok, then. Let's go.' Anna went into the limousine, followed by Horo. Pirika had a little trouble to get away from her boyfriend, but finally managed to get away and sit next to her brother.

'He ate all my lip-gloss.' Pirika murmured, licking her lips 'Anna, can I borrow some of yours?'

'Sure.' with that the blond started searching in her "Gucci" bag. Her life was in her bag – from make-up, pens and mobile phone to money, napkins and her plush kitty. Yeah, she was kind of old to have toys in her handbag but she loved the damn thing and brought it with herself wherever she went. Another sentimentality…

_I got a pussycat  
right in my __G__ucci bag  
__I__ got a first class ticket, everything__'__s permitted  
cause i can have it all ..  
_

'I haven't seen this one before.' Pirika whispered in Anna's ear as they walked through the garden and nodded towards the cleaner. The blond frowned a little. He was humming a song to himself and sweeping the path around the fountain.

'He's new.' Anna answered as the two of them stopped to look at the cleaner. 'I bumped at him this morning. He's quite biting…'

'Yeah, but he's also really handsome…' Pirika added, liking her lips. Horo, who stood beside them, just rolled his eyes. Girls. Favorite hobby – examining hot boys. Nothing new.

'What's his name?' Pirika asked. Anna rolled her eyes.

'Hey, you there!' the blond called and the boy turned around, raising an eyebrow at her. 'Come here!'

The inky-haired lad sighed with annoyance and lazily made his way towards her.

'What do you want, princess?' he asked, folding his arms and tilted his head to a side. His casual pose and look made her really irritated.

'What's your name?' Anna asked. He was silent for a moment, then his lips curved into a small annoying smirk.

'Ren.' He simply answered.

'What about the last name?' Anna questioned again.

'You don't need to know it. I'm here temporarily. A couple of days, a week may be… Then I'll continue my education.' He stretched his arms 'So for you I'm just Ren. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do.'

'Hey, hey!' Horo called 'You're quite disrespectful to your employer.'

Ren looked at him oddly as if Horo was some sort of stupid dog.

'Why should I be respectful? You three are just a bunch of dull snobs. You think you're above everything, but believe me, you're far away from that. You can't buy everything with money…' He paused looking at their indignant expression, then added very carelessly 'Besides, it's not your money. It's you parents' money. You haven't earned anything in your lives, you haven't done anything useful… You're just spending everything you can get your greedy little hands on… Anyway… I better be going.'

At that point Horo's fist suddenly flew towards his face. Ren looked at it calmly, then moved away, tripping him up.

'Wow… The snob wants a fight.' The cleaner noted rather uninterested. Horo stood up, a very angry expression on his face and got into a fighting position. Ren rolled his eyes and blew an inky lock away from his face.

'Fine. Show me what you've got, snob.' the cleaner let go of the broom and put his hands in the pockets. Horo attacked him almost immediately after that. Ren, though was much faster and managed to punch the Ainu in the face quite hard.

'God, you're such losers. You can't even fight.' Ren shook his head, catching Horo's hand on its way to his stomach and twisted it cruelly, making the Ainu gasp in pain. The cleaner then kicked the other in the abdomen and let go of him. The blue-haired boy charged at again, only to gat a high kick in the jaw and fall on the ground.

'I don't want to beat you anymore. Let's just… Stop now, ok?' Ren suggested.

'Uh… Brother, I think we should go…' Pirika agreed, helping Horo up. And glancing at Ren. Anna stood speechless, then walked straight to the cleaner and yelled in his face.

'YOU ARE FIRED!'

Ren didn't even blink.

'No, I'm not. You can't fire me. Only your father can do that. And he's not here, is he?' he answered calmly, making her shake from anger.

'DAMN YOU!' she yelled at last, and then the three walked inside the house to find something to stop the bleeding from Horo's nose.

* * *

'What's his problem anyway…' Anna murmured, though she couldn't help it but admire the bold cleaner. Even now, a few hour later, when they were just sittin in her room, drinking coffee and talking.

'I'm so going to beat him to a bloody pulp!' Horo growled and touched the bruise on his jaw.

'I doubt that.' Pirika whispered so only Anna could hear her, and then added loudly 'Anyway, are we going to the party tomorrow?'

'You mean at Tamao's?' Anna frowned a bit. That Tamao kind of irritated her.

'Yeah, exactly. So, are we going?' Pirika raised an eyebrow.

'I don't know… Well, I don't have anything on my mind… Hao will be there…' Anna hesitated, but after a while shrugged and nodded. 'I guess it won't be that bad. Besides, it's a good reason to go shopping!'

Horo rolled his eyes as the two girls started talking about shopping, clothes and fashion. And of course they decided they would skip a few classes to go shopping the next day. Girls…

The next evening, at the party…

_Yeah, I'm a 21st century digital girl  
I don't know how to love but I live in this world  
my daddy is a workaholic millionaire  
my mummy's on drugs, but I don't really care  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!!!_

Anna was feeling kind of bored. Pirirka was making out with Lyserg, Horo was talking with some new girl, Chocolove was trying his best to be funny and Hao was nowhere to be seen. The blond looked at her watch. Damn that boy! Where was he? He went to the toilet twenty-five minutes ago… He was probably talking with someone and had completely forgotten about her.

She finished her drink and decided to go search for Hao. He had to be here somewhere.

She slowly made her way through the crowd, careful not to miss Hao. There were so many people: talking, laughing, making-out… fighting. She never realized how many people came on these parties. The whole two-stored house, including thegarden was full with teenagers.

Suddenly Anna saw a glimpse of a boy with long brown hair disappearing around the corner. And she was sure it was Hao. She hurried towards that spot. The moment she reached it and turned around the corner, she froze in shock. Her boyfriend… Yes, _her_ boyfriend, was making-out with another girl.

What happened next was all kind of blurry. There were shouts, fighting, she had slapped him…

"_So, THAT'S where you went yesterday?_" she had shout at him after she had found out that he was cheating on her for quite some time. And she had ran away from the house.

Now she was walking down the street. She had forgotten her coat and the night was quite cold. No limousine where it was always warm and nice… Anna rubbed her arms hoping to chase the cold away. It wasn't very successful.

The true was she wasn't upset because Hao had been cheating on her… She was upset because she had been humiliated. She was turned into a laughing-stock. And she hated that… Anna was never dumped by a boy. She had always been the one who dumped the other. But she had never cheated on anyone. Or humiliated him in front of so many people…

She sighed as she felt the first raindrops lightly land on her face and bare shoulders. God… she hadn't even walked half the way to her home. She needed to find somewhere to hide before she was totally soaked with water.

Anna looked around. Unfortunately she had chosen a street where there weren't many places where you could hide. And they were all closed now.

She sighed and continued walking. Soon the flood rain made her clothes and hair wet and her make-up was ruined in no time. But who cared anyway… Even she didn't.

Suddenly she felt that the rain had stopped falling over her. She looked up and saw a large deep blue umbrella.

'What's up, princess?' a familiar voice asked. Anna scowled and turned around to face Ren.

'W-what do you want?' she snapped. She slightly was shaking from the cold.

'You look upset.' He just said, holding the umbrella above their heads. Anna growled.

'W-why d-do you care?' she murmured. He looked at her up and down with his piercing golden eyes.

'You're shaking.' Ren noted, then took off his coat and put it on her shoulders. She pulled tighter to her body and after a short pause said softly:

'Thank you.'

'Come on. I'll take to a dry warm place.' Ren said and started walking.

Anna wasn't sure why she was following this guy. He was only a cleaner. A simple cleaner that worked for her father. He didn't deserve her attention.

Ren took her to a simple café, not too far away. But she didn't really care about that as long as it was dry and warm and you could order a big cup of tea. She wasn't the daughter of the wealthy Mr. Kyouyama now. She was just an ordinary girl named Anna.

'You have make-up all over your face.' Ren noted from across the table. Anna sighed.

'I know! I have nothing to wipe it!' she said rolling her eyes.

'I've got some napkins in my pocket. You could use them.' He offered. Anna searched in his coat's pockets and pulled out a napkin. It took her a couple of minutes to get rid of the make-up.

'You don't need to put so much make-up on your face, you know.' Ren said and took a sip from his milk. 'You look beautiful naturally.'

'Really? Thank you!' She blurred out without thinking and felt her cheeks heat. 'I-I mean… that… uh…'

Ren chuckled softly, seen her embarrassment. A warm deep-toned chuckle. She had never heard him do that before but she surely loved it. She caught herself smiling and immediately straightened her expression.

'So… Are you going to tell me why you are so upset?' Ren asked, raising an eyebrow. Anna looked away.

'Why should I do that?'

'Because I saved you from drowning.'

This time it was her turn to chuckle. She hadn't done that in quite some time…

'Ok then.' Anna agreed and told him everything. He listened patiently and nodded from time to time.

'That… Hao, right? Right. So this Hao… do you love him?' Ren asked, slightly tilting his head to a side. Anna looked down at the cup of tea she was holding and sighed.

'No, I don't think so.' She answered. 'I don't think I've ever loved someone.'

'That's sad.' He had to admit. 'You don't look happy with your life, you know that?'

'What do you mean?'

'What I mean is… This is not what you want.'

'What? I have everything I could possibly think of!'

'But it's not enough, is it?' His eyes were burning into hers and she once again felt that she was blushing. How come a simple cleaner that she knew for no more than two days could possibly know her better than she knew herself? That was simply not right. Terribly not right. She wasn't used to that. She was used to be untouchable. Yet…

…was it that bad, that someone could understand her?

'Come on. Talk to me.' Ren suggested. And she did. For a first time in many, many years she actually shared with someone everything she felt: pain, sadness, worry… The words came out so easily, that it was almost scary. It was simple and natural and… it felt so right.

When she finished, she felt a little scared what he would say. But he just stood silent, staring at her.

'You aren't a simple cleaner, are you?' Anna asked. He shook his head and took a sip from his milk.

'No, I'm not.' He sat back in his chair, not showing any signs of telling her anything else. Anna scowled and was about to start arguing about him being unfair to her, when she suddenly noticed something strange. He was wearing a "Armani" shirt. And not only shirt. He was all dressed in "Armani". She looked down and noticed that the coat he had given her was also "Armani".

How could a simple cleaner have such a expensive clothing?

Ren's lips curved into a devilish smile.

'I was wondering when you're going to notice…' he admitted.

'Who are you?' Anna asked. He sighed.

'My name is Tao Ren. Does it sound familiar to you?'

'The only son of the richest man in China? You gotta be kidding me!'

'Well, I'm not kidding you.'

'What are you doing, cleaning my garden and why did you talk about us being egoistic dull snobs when you're one yourself?' she asked, starting to get annoyed.

'Well, first of all, I really don't want to be considered as "daddy's little boy". I hate it. I want to be judged by my own qualities.' Ren said calmly 'And yes, I've got money. But I don't parade with them like you do. I'm going to finish my education here, in Japan and start a job… I want to start a new life… to become a writer… Yeah, I know, stupid dream, but… I don't care. As long as it will make me happy.' He paused for a moment and then added 'I work in your garden, because I want to learn to earn money on my own. It's nothing else.'

'Wow… I didn't quite expect that…' Anna admitted thoughtfully. He shrugged, then finished his milk, ordered another one and asked:

'What's your favorite movie?'

'What?' Anna looked at him oddly.

'Come on! What's your favorite movie?' he repeated, a small smile on his face.

'Well… I don't know… "The Matrix" I guess.'

'Yeah, that's a good one… Very original story. Have you watched "House of the spirits"?'

'YES! Such a great film!' Anna agreed immediately.

One thing led to another as they talked about films, books, computers, sports, likes, dislikes, family and many others. The time flew so fast for Anna that she was surprised when she looked at her watch and found out what time it was. For the first time in her whole life she actually had a really good time. Better than shopping or going to parties. Because she had finally found someone who truly understood her.

Ren walked her home. It was really late and it had stopped raining. As they reached the entrance of the garden, they both stopped.

'Still upset?' Ren asked his hands in his pockets.

'Not really. I feel even better than before.' Anna admitted, a small smile on her face. She paused for a while, then added a bit shyly 'I'd like to see you again.'

'Meaning?' Ren raised an eyebrow and smirked. He wanted her to say it.

'Meaning…' she once again paused 'Like a… date… If you want to.'

'So the princess is going to date a cleaner?' Ren teased, then made a step forward his face inches away from hers 'Well, I'd love to.'

'Huh? Rea…' she was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. For a moment she was too shocked to do anything, but then relaxed and returned the kiss. In the beginning it was gentle, soft, almost shy kiss. But then he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt his tongue licking her lips and opened her mouth to let it in. Suddenly the kiss became much more passionate, with more fire, as if he would never see her again and he wanted to have as much of her as he could… Anna couldn't hold back a moan. She buried her fingers into his hair, needing more. God, no one had ever kissed her that way before.

When they finally parted it felt as if they've been in each other's arms for hours… although it had been only few minutes.

'Friday…' Anna murmured, while trying to catch her breath. Ren nodded, slightly panting as well.

'Eight o'clock…' he added.

'The movies?'

'I'll pick you up.'

'Ok…'

'I'll see you tomorrow in the garden, I guess.'

'Surely.'

He gave her a peck on the lips, then turned around and started making his way home and… Forgetting his coat that Anna was still wearing.

* * *

Ok, I was listening to that song '21st Century Digital Girl' by Groove Coverage and I got that idea... Well, anyway, it may have mistakes (I haven't checked it) and it may be stupid as well. I apologize for both. Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
